The recent development of information processing technologies and the recent improvement and enhancement in network technologies allow the realization of various types of information processing in cooperation with servers independently of the performance and use environment of such apparatuses operated by users as personal computers and portable terminals. For example, a technology is proposed in which the terminal operated by a user is separated from the information processing apparatus executing information processing accordingly so as to output high-level information also at a portable terminal or the like having a simple configuration (refer to PTL 1 for example). As with cloud computing, a technological trend is increasingly getting strong in which various services provided by servers are used through networks so as to realize high-level information processing and management of huge amounts of data independently of the environment in which the user is placed.